1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to air fresheners and more specifically to hanging car air fresheners conforming to specific native American symbols and having an amount of liquid scent contained within a chamber having an absorbent material for the retention of said liquid scent and wherein said chamber is substantially hermetically sealed whereby said scent can be retained for an extended period of time being selectively released by depressing a bulb having an amount of scent containing air which passes through said scent containing material before being expelled through a plurality of scent egress apertures and whereupon release of the bulb said scent egress apertures function as atmospheric air in draft apertures bringing said scent containing chamber into equilibrium with atmospheric pressure whereby said bulb and said process can be continued until the desired result has been achieved and furthermore said egress/in draft apertures can be constructed in such a manner as to be self sealing during atmospheric equilibrium.
In addition another embodiment is provided wherein said bulb is threaded into said air freshener whereby said bulb can be removed and a selectable amount of scent can be added to said scent containing material before reattaching said bulb thereby extending the life of a favored air freshener and enhancing the scope of scents which can be deposited therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other air fresheners designed to emit scent. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,564 issued to Spector et al. on Jun. 17, 1986.
Another patent was issued to Traylor et al. on Jan. 9, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. Des. 366,108. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. Des. 387,853 was issued to Little on Dec. 16, 1997 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 5, 1995 to Clayton as U.S. Pat. No. Des. 362,057.